


Bear with me; I'll think of a title soon

by rayneworld



Series: Another Day AU [2]
Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Implied/Referenced Abuse, focus on dialogue and character interactions, headcanon heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 21:42:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19071244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayneworld/pseuds/rayneworld
Summary: Molten Freddy finds the newest Salvage animatronic, Lefty, and gives them a rundown of the place while each bear tries to deal with the other's odd behaviors.





	Bear with me; I'll think of a title soon

Molten Freddy slithers along in the vents, mumbling to themselves as if they had a nervous tic. Maybe they do? There’s so many of them wrapped up into one being - it’s hard to tell what stems from who anymore, or if this creature they’ve become is something else entirely.

 _Where are we going?_ complains Bon Bon.

 _Who knows? Foxy paces when they’re nervous,_ Ballora replies.

 _I’m not nervous!! I’m just_ upset _that the only other animatronics we’ve run into are people we hate!_

 _We dON’t HATE theM! WeLL, oNe oF thEM,_ Freddy says.

 _Are you_ sure _about that? Really?_ Foxy’s voice drips with acid.

 _We dOn’t hAte BAby..._ Freddy says again, but much quieter.

 _No, we don’t, but we’re staying mad at her till she stops being a brat,_ Ballora says definitively.

Funtime Foxy gives an irritated sigh, _whatever._

 _Speaking of meeting people,_ Bon Bon muses, _it’s been a few days since Baby’s gotten here. Springtrap showed up a few days before her, and we showed up about a week ago._

 _What’s your point?_ Foxy questions.

_My point is, do you think anyone else is going to show up?_

The gang chews on the question, responses varying from “like who?” from Foxy, to quiet consideration from Ballora, to guesses on who could potentially show up from Freddy. Molten Freddy decides they better keep an eye on the entrance, starting NOW, because Freddy and Bon Bon think it’ll be fun, and everyone is tired of Foxy wandering aimlessly through the vents.

“WeLP, HErE wE aRE!” Molten Freddy says aloud as they arrive at the back door.

 _Now what, genius?_ Foxy asks. _No one is just going to show up and knock on the door and ask to come in. If anything, management will have to drag them inside and force Mike to do another dumb audio test on them. God, that was-_

 _Oh, look, someone is here,_ Ballora interrupts them.

The gang turns their head to the direction Ballora is looking. The nice thing about being a pile of wires and other assorted parts is that the crew can divide up who controls what - someone controls a wad of wires here, someone else uses the head to look at something there. Ballora took control without the others noticing, but instances like these don’t cause trouble unless everyone is actively fighting each other. What Ballora is referring to is outside the window of the back door, leaning against the brick wall outside. The shape is against the same wall as the door, and can’t be fully seen from this angle, and just looks like a dark blob.

 _Um, hate to break it to you B, but I’m pretty sure our “new friend” there is a trash bag._ Foxy snorts.

 _NoNBeLIeVer,_ Freddy teases.

 _Leave it up to Fun Fred to want to be friends with a garbage bag,_ Bon Bon jeers.

Ballora stays out of the bickering and uses one of Molten Freddy’s hands to open the door. Once the others realize they’re moving, they collectively slither outside and coil themselves a few feet from the door, then raise their head up like a snake about to strike, craning their neck to get a better look at the figure against the wall. Their orange eye glows as they try to processes what they’re looking at.

 _It’S a bLACk FrEDdY!_ Funtime Freddy cheers _, aNOThEr meMBer Of thE FRedDy faMILy!_

 _It’s a cheap Rockstar Freddy recolor,_ Foxy says plainly.

 _No it’s not! It looks different than him. Look it’s got… like… it’s fur doesn’t stick out as much._ Bon Bon tries to defend the new arrival. _And it’s got red - no, that’s just a recolor._

The amalgamation slinks over till they’re “sitting” in front of the other bear. The black bear doesn’t seem to be powered on.

 _Is it dead? Well, you know - not alive? Lifeless?_ Bon Bon asks.

After a minute of concentration, Foxy says, _no, I can sense a soul in it._

 _So can I,_ adds Ballora.

 _SaME hERe._ Freddy chimes _, bUt wHY wOn’t theY TUrn oN tHen? ArE tHeY wAItINg fOr mANaGEmeNt tO gEt thEM?_

 _Maybe they’re broken?_ Bon Bon suggests.

“HELLO?” Freddy speaks loudly. Blackbirds sitting on the roof take flight. Though the amalgamate’s mind is always loud, the rest of the world is not.

 _Fred, why do you always do shit like this?_ Foxy sighs in disappointment.

The quartet sits there idly, waiting to see if anything happens. They could probably sit there the rest of the day - this is the most exciting thing that’s happened in awhile, and they don’t want to miss out. They can easily pass the time by talking with each other anyways, so they can make hours fly. However, they only have to wait for about a minute before they hear mechanical parts start whirling within the mysterious black bear.

The bear’s right eye flings open and its head jolts upright. The yellow eye scans the area, before rolling back and turning black. White flashes where the pupil should be, and the machine emits an otherworldly shrieking sound before it spasms - eye blinking rapidly between white, gold, and brown, before landing on gold again. Then as sudden as it started, it stops. The bear emotes, panting and looking around widely, like it’s trying to figure out where it is.

“YoU oKAY theRe?” Molten Freddy asks. They’re not sure what to make of what they just saw.

“I’m… not sure,” the bear speaks. It’s voice is soft but raspy, and sounds feminine.

“Do yoU hAVe a naMe?”

“I am… not sure.”

“NicE to MeEt-”

Ballora mentally kicks Foxy and Freddy before they make a dad joke, while Bon Bon giggles.  

“NicE to Meet yOU. We’RE mOLteN FreDDy. ArE yOu a FRedDY aS weLL?”

The black bear seems to be scanning its memory and stays silent for a long minute. The remaining Funtimes grow restless, but Ballora makes them wait patiently for a response.

“My name is… Lefty,” the bear finally whispers.

“NiCe to meeT yoU LEfty! We’Re-”

Ballora _and_ Foxy mentally kick Freddy this time to keep him from repeating himself.

“We jUST goT To thIS PiZzerIa aBouT a Week aGO. WhY are yOU heRe?”

“I’m sorry but- I’m having trouble remembering why I’m here.”

“MeMoRY gOnE? WipED?”

“Hmmm? Oh, no, I’m just, processing slowly right now. I couldn’t tell you why. Apologies.”

 _They seem… polite._ Freddy comments.

 _And suspicious,_ Bon Bon says like a detective trying to piece together a case.

 _They do genuinely seem out of it, though. Not in a bad way, but in the way of… someone who’s just woken up, or sick, maybe,_ Foxy contemplates.

_Robots don’t get sick._

_I_ know _that Bon Bon!!_

Lefty doesn’t seem to notice as the Funtimes-minus-one argue within the metal bear. They’re deep in thought, focusing on something unknown to Molten Freddy.

“Ohh! I haVe a QueSTioN!” Bon Bon speaks using Molten’s voice, “wHat are yoUr pronOuns?”

_Bon Bon, is now the best time- they hardly remembered their name for Christ’s sake!!_

_Oh come on Foxy! I thought you’d back me up on this, since you knooow, we’re both-_

_I swear to whatever God exists if you say the word “non-_ bun _-ary” one more time I will devour whatever shriveled soul you have left in your tiny pathetic body._

Lefty blinks a few times, surprised by the question, while the souls argue over whether or not that was appropriate to ask.

“I believe I’m going to have to question that again. Sorry for not having a reply.”

If Lefty hadn’t found Molten’s mumbling and voices odd yet, they sure did now, as they overlap each other.

“OoO wHAt dO yOU mEAn?” asks the loud one.

“What should we call you then?” comes a deep feminine one.

“You don’t need to apologize! Gender isn’t something you just find out,” a high pitched one starts rambling.

“If you say ‘I’m not sure’ one more time I might lose it,”  the sweet voice says in an agitated manner.

Lefty twists their ears up, surprised, and glances around nervously, as if searching for a way out of this mess.

“You’Re scaring hEr! TheM. SoRry.”

“I don’t ca-”

“Let’S gO inSIde?? We cAn tAlk thEre!”

“Where is here??”

“Circ- FreDdY FaZbeAr’s PizZerIa?

“Do you… not know where we are?”

“OF COURSE WE DO!”

Lefty flinches back at the shouting.

“SorRy. InSidE? UnleSS You’Re waiTiNG fOr ManAgemENT to bRinG yOU iN.”

“M… management?”

“TheY brOUghT uS InSIde!” Molten omits the part with the audio tests keep things as simple as they can. “BuT wE NeEDed thEm tO. We waNTed to Be hERe. TheY BRouGHT uS in. Do YoU wAnt TO be HEre?”

“Yes, I believe so. I was brought here for a reason.”

“TheN let’S GO!” Molten cheers then slithers off, entering the door within the blink of an eye. They “stand” just inside the entrance and wait for Lefty for a few seconds, before realizing they’re not following. The wired bear tilts their head to themselves and heads back out the door, but slower this time. To their surprise Lefty has not moved from their spot against the wall. Or- perhaps they did, their legs are now tucked under them. Molten Freddy slides over, and bobs their head back and forth while they try to come up with what to say,

“WhAt’S thE MAtteR?”

Lefty rubs the back of their head and looks at the ground, “this is rather embarrassing to say, but I can’t seem to move? Or, um, I’m actually in a lot of pain right now. Just give me a second. I should hope I’m able to move again.”

The souls are buzzing with questions.

“If YoU can’T MoVE how’D YOu gEt hERE?”

“I was being transported.”

“By wHO?”

“By… by… me?”

“ArE yOU SuRe You’rE alrIght?”

“No, I just said I was in pain.”

“But WHY?”

“I’m broken,” Lefty says nonchalantly.

They sure as hell don’t _look_ broken, Molten Freddy thinks. They’re missing an eye, and on closer inspection seem to have a gash in their right shoulder, but not too shabby, especially compared to the shape the rest of them came to the pizzeria in. Maybe their inner mechanics are messed up?

“We cAn tRY And fIX yoU inSIde.”

“Oh. I guess so. I wouldn’t get your hopes up, but you can try.”

“...Can yOU geT inSIDe?”

“I will eventually. Just… look, you don’t need to wait for me. I’ll get in eventually.”

 _This bear is becoming for trouble than they’re worth_ , both bears think simultaneously.

“You’Re no fUn!” Molten Freddy complains.

“And you’re steering this conversation in circles? Just leave me alone. You’re starting to aggravate me,” Lefty’s voice drops, and they’re glaring.

“It’S oKaY, we aGgraVate oUrSelVes ALL thE tiMe.”

At this comment, they stop.

“You’re an odd one, aren’t you?” they say with a blank expression.

“ThaT’S RigHT! We’rE oNE of a KinD! Or severAL.”

Lefty slowly stands, keeping both paws pressed against the wall. They don’t seem like they’ll fall, but they also appear to be using a great amount of concentration to keep upright. Once up, they lift a leg and roll their ankle, then stretch out their arms. They look at a hand and open and close it several times, wearing a worried expression.

Molten Freddy waits patiently, wearing a dumb, toothy grin that almost seems to be permanent. Everyone insists they change their face to not always be making that expression, but Funtime Freddy is adamant about keeping it. Lefty slowly makes their way to the back door, keeping a hand on the wall for balance. As Lefty slinks inside, Molten Freddy reaches up and grabs the doorway and pulls themself up onto the ceiling. They close the door with some wires before moving ahead, making their way to the repair room. Lefty doesn’t appear the least bit shocked by their movements.

The duo - quintet? - make their way in silence. Lefty moves even slower than they were before, but it’s mostly due to them looking around. Their eye glances from one place to the next, and Molten Freddy can almost see the wheels turning in their head as they processes everything. The amalgamate can’t image what they’re thinking - this place isn’t much - but Lefty seems to find it very interesting. Molten moves in small bursts of energy; quickly crawling ahead, before swinging their head down and watching Lefty approach, before jumping ahead again to repeat the cycle.

“Are there any other animatronics here?” Lefty asks quietly.

“Of cOUrSe DumB-dUMb! LOtS!”

“Like…?”

“LiKE uS? Or nOrmAL anImATRonICs? We HAve BoTH.”

“Possessed first.”

“US of cOURsE! AnD theN therE’s- WeLL! MaYBe yOu KNow HiM. He’S InFAMOus. If not, We shoUld rEALLY warN you aBoUt hiM. SpRingTRap?”

Lefty’s ears flick up, and their expression darkens. “He’s here?”

“YUP! AnD- beSidES hiM- UHHH- SomEonE wE kiCKeD oUT oF ouR poSSe. HoW dO yoU knOW SpriNGtRAp?”

Lefty is silent for a few seconds before answering with their same blank expression, “he murdered me.”

“Us too,” says the feminine one.

“Same here,” replies the high pitched one at the same time.

“What a piece of fucking garbage,” the smooth voice sounds.

“WE dON’T LiKE HiM,” the male one whimpers.

“Have you… done anything about him being here?” Lefty asks.

“No. WEll, wE wANTeD to, BUT, oUR oTHeR paRTY meMBer iS dEFenDinG hIM. ThaT’S wHY wE kICKeD heR oUT.”

“Surely she can’t be that much of a problem…? Why would anyone defend him? You said she’s possessed as well?”

“WeLL- it’S COmpLICATED. wE dON’T WaNT to FIgHT heR. And shE’S AlsO kEEpInG hIm FrOM fiGHTiNG uS AS wELL.”

“Pacifism?”

“Oh, HELL nO. She’S tHe MoST VICiOUs pERSoN WE KnOW. AsiDE frOM SprINGtraP, OF coURSE. He reAlly- He torT-” Molten Freddy breaks off, head twitching, as the Funtimes each say something at once, but it’s all too sped up to be comprehended. They regain control of themselves and finish, “He’S NoT GOOd.”

Lefty nods shortly, deciding to drop the subject for now. They don’t want to bother the amalgamate more than they have to.

Once in the repair room, Lefty stands in the center of it, looking around. Much like the original location, there are spare Freddy, Bonnie, Foxy, and Chica parts laying around, but not from any version that Lefty recognizes. The room itself is also much larger than any repair room Lefty has been in previously. There’s tons more tools and scrap metal than they’re used to seeing. There’s even a whole other section of more animatronic suits that Lefty can’t even recognize. Is that an elephant?

“What are these things?”

“THEsE? ROcKStAR ANimATRonICS. FrOM thE LOOks Of iT, YoU’RE oNE toO.”

“I’m… a Rockstar?” Lefty says, then realizes that sounds much more dramatic than they meant it to sound. “That… doesn’t seem right. There’s nothing in my programming for that.”

“wHAt Do YoU MeAN? WhAT aRE yOU anYWAyS?”

“I have absolutely no idea.”

“YoU sAiD YoU’RE pOSsESSeD?”

“Yes.”

“WhAT’S yOuR nAME?”

“What’s _your_ name?” Lefty reflects coldly. Okay, apparently that was a sore subject for them.

Funtime Freddy starts giving a response, but the others shoosh him and try to explain that he shouldn’t. Instead, they say, “hOW aBoUT wE TrY to fIX yOU?”

“I already said you could try. I don’t think you can though.”

“AnD we alReady hEard yOu saY that,” Foxy takes over.

Ballora swings back control. She reaches one of Molten Freddy’s “paws” out towards Lefty. “Why dO you sAy thAt? WhaT’s brokeN exaCtly? No offeNse, buT yoU don’t sEem to be IN toO mucH pAin.”

“Oh, I’m quite good at hiding it.”

“OkaY EdGELorD,” Foxy kicks back.

Lefty glares for a second, before continuing, “inside is broken.”

“ArE yoUR meCHaNICs thE sAMe aS thE rOCkstar’S?”

“I haven’t the faintest idea.”

“OOOOhh, leT’S sEE if We CaN FinD bLUEprinTS of yOU sOMEwheRE!” Molten Freddy squeaks, before taking off into the vents. They make it halfway to the office before realizing Lefty has no way of knowing where to go, and they retreat back.

They stick their head back into the repair room. Lefty is standing facing away from them with their eye closed, concentrating. They’re on the balls of their feet, with their arms close to their chest.

“HeEeY!”

Lefty turns to them, expression blank, something the Funtime’s notice they always have. They also seem to have no intention of talking if they can avoid it. The action of facing them is purely to acknowledge that they heard them.

“OfFiCE is dOwN thE haLL, opPoSItE oF whErE wE jUST wALked iN. TurN rIght aT thE seConD haLL. ThEN LefT aT thE tHirD DooR.”

They give Lefty time to reply just in case, but a response never comes, and the amalgamate takes their leave.

 _ArE tHEY comINg?_ Freddy asks.

 _No idea,_ Bon Bon replies, _they’re… really weird._

 _Yeah but like - we can’t talk,_ Foxy points out, _we’re literally spaghetti that vaguely resembles a bear with four souls attached. And they haven’t said shit about it. Let’s be decent back._

 _They haven’t said too much about anything,_ Ballora remarks.

_I WiSH tHEy WouLD. I mISS tAlkINg tO oTheR PeopLE._

_Actually, I was enjoying having someone else around who doesn’t constantly yell,_ Ballora rumbles, _anyways, I think they’ll join us._

 _And if not, no big deal,_ Foxy reassures.

Molten Freddy enters the office and decides to log onto the computer. They want to find out more about the black bear, regardless if they show up or not. They easily guess Mike’s password (pros to temporarily sharing a mind and body with him) and begin digging through files. After awhile the realize literally nothing interesting is on Mike’s account, and switch to the Administrator’s account, but not before setting Mike’s background to a scenic picture with controversial words thrown elegantly across it.

They need to hack into the Admin’s account, but it doesn’t require much effort. Molten Freddy itself is practically a virus, and Foxy learned a lot of coding techniques from Lolbit back at the sister location. Once they’re in, they begin searching around for files on Lefty. Around that time, the bear in question walks in.

“You’re directions were incorrect,” they say in their soft voice. They don’t seem to be mad, just stating something matter-of-factly.

“OH?” Molten Freddy forms a makeshift head out of wires and rolls a few extra eyes there to see. Lefty scrunches their face almost unnoticeably, but the disgust is still there. The main head continues to face the computer screen, piloted by Foxy, who is extremely focused on their work. They control a hand to navigate, but besides that lets the other Funtimes do as they please. “SoRRy aBoUT thAT. FoxY iS juSt AWFUL at DirECtioNs.” The makeshift head seems to grin and try and look back to Foxy to see a reaction, but there is none.

“YoU founD the RoOm anyhOw, sO congrAts,” Ballora tries to speak.

“WaIT, do yoU evEN knOW hoW mAny oF uS ArE in HERe?” Freddy wants to ask.

“GUESS! It’LL be FUn!” Bon Bon encourages.

Lefty tilts their head slightly and thinks for a second before replying: “Four. Unless someone is very quiet…?”

The new head gapes, “nO FAiR! HoW dID yoU KNoW ThAT? IT’s No FUN iF yOU GuesS on THe FirST TrY!”

Lefty gives an indifferent shrug. They seem to only be playing along to entertain the amalgamate - or whichever parts of it actually want to play childish games.

“dO yoU knOW wHO wE ARe?”

“No idea. Though, you did say Foxy-” Lefty cuts off, and look of hope crosses their face so briefly Molten Freddy isn’t sure if they imagined it or not. When Lefty continues they’re as deadpanned as ever, “so I would guess, if there’s four of you - Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica as well? But… none that I’ve ever met.”

“WrONG! aND riGHT. I’M FRedDY! AnD BOn bON heRe iS my BeST FRiENd. AnD thEN we’VE goT BaLLOrA!”

Lefty blinks. “Ballora?”

A sigh emits from Molten Freddy, “yes, hello, I’m Ballora. These nincompoops I’m stuck with are other Funtime Animatronics. Bon Bon is Freddy’s hand puppet-”

“NOT ANYMORE, BITCH,” the high-pitched voice shrieks as if the words were a battle cry.

“-and we escaped from Circus Baby’s Pizzeria. Baby is the other Funtime Animatronic that we kicked out. There’s no Funtime Chica.”

“WEll, ThERe iS nOW!”

“Oh, yeah, we found a Funtime Chica at this location of all places, but those Rockstar ones seem to have adopted her into their band,” Bon Bon giggles.

Lefty’s attention is caught, and Molten Freddy can see them mulling over every detail they just said over and over, like they’re trying to find pieces of a puzzle that aren’t there. But strangely, the black bear asks no questions.

“UGH FUCK I CAN’T FIND ANYTHING ON LEFTY,” Foxy shouts, exasperated.

“Oh, yeah, also we were snooping to find information on you,” Bon Bon explains.

“I thought that was given…? You were going to try and find my blueprints?”

“Oh, right.”

“And honestly… I am curious too. There’s many things I don’t understand right now.”

“LikE hOw YoU’Re TAlkING tO a weIRD ScRAP bEAr maDe oF ChilDRen’S sOULs?”

“Surprisingly, that is not the most pressing matter on my mind. But that is a good question, yes. I’ll save that one for later.”

Molten Freddy chuckles.

“Oh, by the way - I don’t know if this would help you find anything - but my name is spelled L-E-F-T-E.”

There’s a long pause, and all attention is turned to Foxy.

“Are you fucking kidding me,” a long sigh comes out and Molten Freddy’s large head drops down onto the desk in defeat.

“Afraid not.”

“That’s so fucking stupid,” Foxy mumbles.

“I’m aware.”

They pick their head back up, “let’s try this again, then.”

The weird second head of wires melts back into the bear and all four seem to focus on the new task. A few minutes later Molten Freddy lets out an “AH-HA!”

“Bingo-” Bon Bon starts.

“Bongo,” Freddy finishes.

“HerE’S yOuR FiLe, LeFTy-” they hesitate and decide on adding “Mx” to the end of their sentence.

“Don’t,” they whisper softly and join the wire bear at the screen.

The two bears (...and others?) read in silence. _L_ ure, _E_ ncapsule, _F_ use, _T_ ransport, _E_ xtract. A few minutes pass, more than enough time to read the sheet over. The amalgamate seems to think Lefty should talk first, but Lefty doesn’t say a word.

“So excuse me here, but what the fuck?” Foxy asks.

“Hmm?”

“Don’t ‘huh’ me! What the fuck does this even mean? Does this code written here mean something to you?”

“Oh, yeah, that’s how it found me, I suppose. Along with tracking my remnant? This is very unsettling, to say the least,” Lefty says. They seem concerned, even with their monotone voice.

“Okay so no one seems to want to say this aloud here besides me because everyone else is a fucking _coward_ but who are you? You’re not Lefty, are you?” Foxy asks

“Well, I am now. But I was Marionette. I still am, I think, but it hurts.”

“MarioNEtte? The PUppEt? WiTh ThE MAsK anD TeARs?”

“Yeah. Do… you know me?” Lefty tilts their head, confused.

Molten Freddy is silent for a moment while they scan their own memory.

“No, BuT FoXY wAs iN cOnTaCT wITh SomEOnE aT yOUr oLD piZzeRia. We kNow _OF_ yOu. YoU reSuRrECtED soMe ChILDreN, RighT?”

Lefty tucks their head and seems flustered all of a sudden, “I mean - I guess. Yes. But, who did you contact? How?”

“ThEy DidN’T sAy, bUT FoxY hAD FreQuENt conVerSAtioNs witH thEM oNlinE. ThEy weRE a cHilD likE US as WEll.”

“Which location…? I’ve been at several.”

“FuCK, ALL ThESe PlACES SOuND THe SAmE, AnD I dOn’T EvEN kNOw. I Didn’T GeT SpeCifICs oTheR thAN it wAS A SiSTER LoCATIon To OurS cALLED ‘Freddy’s’.”

Lefty smiles sadly, “they’re all called Freddy’s.”

“NOt OuRS! It WaS BaBY’S. I dIDn’T get AnY LoVE.”

“Yes you did you big oaf, shut up,” Bon Bon interrupts.

“AnyWAYs, yOU’RE PuPPet? WhY weRE yOu cAPtureD?”

“Call me Marionette. Or, Lefty now, I suppose. But I’m not sure. They had to have malicious intent, right…? This bear… knew exactly how to take me down. I didn’t stand a chance. And it _hurts_ so much. Someone wanted to find me…?”

“SpRINGtrAP?”

Lefty snarls silently, “he better not have.”

“We’RE sTiLL a LITtlE coNfuSeD wiTh tHE teRMinOlogY herE. WHAt DoeS ‘LEFTE’ mEAN eXACtLY?”

“The acronym is right there.”

“sPECiFIcs PLEAsE,” Molten Freddy growls, a bit irritated. Lefty isn’t dense - they’re avoiding talking about themself, and the Funtimes know it.

“Fine. Lure: Lefty located me and knew exactly how to take me down. It worries me that whoever designed him knew all my weaknesses. I don’t know if they knew me personally or just knew my mechanics or - anyways.

“Encapsule is what it sounds like. This awful bear pulled me into its stomach while I was distracted. I didn’t even notice it was opening up until it was already looming over me. I gave it a fight though, and lost my- his- our? - eye and gashed our shoulder. Didn’t think I’d be feeling it now. How ironic.

“Fuse was painful, and I’m pretty sure that’s why I’m still in pain right now. Whoever decided to send this bear after me didn’t want me to just be carried here - they wanted me fused to it so I couldn’t escape. I don’t understand the science behind remnant; I couldn’t tell you how it worked.”

“yOU don’T UndERstAnD REmNANt?”

Lefty tilts their head, “no, do you?”

“YeAH, wE cOuld GiVE yOu A CRaSH cOURsE oN iT lAter.”

“Oh,” Lefty fridgets with their hands, a bit embarrassed for not knowing something.

“We weRE eXPOSeD To ManY exPeRImENTS iNVOlVING iT so- We KNOw qUitE a Bit FROm diRECT EXpERieNCE.

“That sounds… unpleasant.”

“iT WAs HelliSH. PleASE COntINUE awAY frOM tHIs SubjECt.”

“Alright. Transport is self explanatory. Lefty was supposed to bring me here. But I broke him during the fight, so… He operated poorly. His mechanics still aren’t fully functional. It wouldn’t be a big deal, if I wasn’t broken inside him as well. To clarify, I’m fused to both Marionette and Lefty. It’s exhausting. I’m not sure my remnant can handle possessing two bodies, even if they’re in the same place.”

“Well, iF wE gEt YOu oUT oF therE, nO bIG deAL! We’LL fiX yOU aNd TaKe cARe oF you.”

“I’m not your damned dog.”

“LeT uS hElp yOU!”

“Fine. But did you not read those blueprints? I don’t… I don’t think Lefty was meant to open again,” the bear trap puts their paws together and draws them close to their chest. They look at the ground and dread spreads across their face. “And if I’m fused to Lefty as well…? What happens if I seperate them both?”

“HeY DoN’T WoRrY! We cAN gET yOu oUT oF thiS. WE’re the besT tHerE iS!”

“Then, I’m really doomed, aren’t I,” Lefty says deadpanned, but Molten understand that they’re joking and laughs.

“BeFOrE wE sTARt - WhAT Was ExTRACt?”

“I have no clue, and it frightens me. I broke Lefty too badly for that. Or - maybe that was supposed to happen once I came here in a pacified state. I don’t know if it was just to get me out of here, or if it means medically removing remnant from me, or something else entirely. I don’t think I want to know.”

“wE AlSO noTICEd yoU’RE UsiNG “hE” prOnoUNs wHEn RefERrinG to LefTY. dO yoU wANt Us TO UsE thOSe foR yOU aS weLL?”

“Not sure. Probably not? It’s true Lefty was male-identifying, but so was Marionette, till I possessed him. I continued using she/her though. I questioned for awhile, especially when I was with the Toys, but they/them didn’t seem to stick well with me.”

“ThE ToYS?”

“You’re… Funtimes, you said? I was placed with the Toy models for awhile. I take it you don’t know them, which makes sense, I think I was with them for most their existence. They were really fluffy and cute - very over-exaggerated features, meant to be super appealing and kid-friendly. Also all very short.”

“I thiNK oUR MuTUAl frIEnD meNTioNED thEm, nOW tHAT yOU menTIOn it,” Foxy recalls.

“Oh. Did our friend mention anyone else?”

“UMMM- FoxY?? The ORiGinAl modEl. All tHe ORiGInaL mODEls.”

“Yeah, there was a point where all of us were in one place together. It might be hard to find out who then. I guess it doesn’t matter, but I’m very curious. I just, miss my old friends, I suppose.”

“HoW MAnY oF yOu wErE in yOUR oLd loCATioN?”

“The one with the toys? Eleven of us.”

Molten Freddy seems surprised, “aLL posSESSeD?”

“Yes.”

“KidS? YoU’RE All KidS?”

“Yes. Wait - no - not Mangle. Mangle was Susie’s dog.”

“TeN KidS anD a DoG? HoW DOEs a DOg BECome A veNGefUL sPIrit?”

“We think William experimented on Mangle before he killed them.”

“SaME HEre. Mr. AFToN SeNT tHEse MachiNES - The FunTImes - tO cAptuRE Us for ExpeRiMEnTS. He WAnTED TO StuDY reMnANT, heNCe oUr ExistenCE.”

“You’re all kids too? That’s super messed up - I’m so sorry. He’s such a coward, murdering children. I… I swear to God, I’m going to really fuck him up one day.”

Molten Freddy lets out a laugh, “pLEAsE do, We wOULD lOVE to seE it! BuT FirST, LEt’S Get YoU oUT of LEFty.”

Once back in the repair room, Molten Freddy motions for Lefty to sit on the table, and they do so. The blueprints had a storage chamber in Lefty’s stomach, which seemed to be the only opening. However, the grey underbelly doesn’t seem to want to bend open. Lefty yelps as the amalgamate goes from trying to gently open it, to roughly tugging on it. Molten stops, and Lefty pushes away from them gritting their teeth.

“OkaY, OkAY - let’S tRy GoiNG in FRom The toP. We uSE oUR wIreS to gET unDEr youR skiN - iF we hAven’T alreADY,” they laugh at their pun. “SO hOLD STill, wE won’T HurT yA!”

“I have absolutely no reason to believe you know what you’re doing.”

“RElax! Who’S the DOcTOr heRE?”

“This isn’t a game!” Lefty says desperately, eye wide with worry.

“SoRRY. I PromISe we’RE tAKinG ThiS SerIOUSly. SomE of Us JusT doN’T knoW whAt iS anD iSn’T APProPRiaTE. tO saY. I’ll sMAck Them LAter for YoU,” Ballora adds.

Molten Freddy then wraps around Lefty to keep them steady, while Lefty closes their eye and tries to be anywhere else but here. The amalgamate sticks some wires down into their neck, searching for a release button, or switch, or anything. Even just opening Lefty’s face plates would be considered a win. Their wires graze over something and electricity begins to ripple through both the bears. Five screams sound - four from the amalgamate, and one from Lefty. Molten Freddy is caught off guard and stays frozen to the other bear for a few more painful seconds, before tearing away frightened, while Lefty twitches violently. Both beings take a minute to calm down; Lefty pulling their knees to their chest and panting, while Molten Freddy trembles like a dog in the corner.

“I’m s-sorry,” Lefty stammers, “I didn’t mean to do that. I don’t know why that happened.”

“I know,” Ballora’s voice sounds shakily, “we must’ve tripped something. Give us a second to recover. Electrocution brings back bad memories for a lot of us.”

“I’m sorry,” Lefty whispers.

“Don’t be.”

Molten Freddy murmurs to themself, several voices speaking in half finished sentences all at once. It’s very quiet, and only a word or two can ever be made out. Lefty waits nervously, feeling guilty about what happened. After another minute the creature stands themself upright from their coiled position on the floor, and slides back over to Lefty.

“OkAY, Let’S GiVE it ANothER gO.”

“What? You don’t need to do that!”

“We’LL be ALriGHT noW. No mORE sTArTLes, EvEn if iT hAPpEnS aGAin. YoU weRE bUIlt wiTh a WaY to pRodUCe ConTRolleD shOCkS, RIghT? We sAw THat In the BluePrinTS, We SHoulD’vE beEn mORE cAREful.”

“Then now is a good time to mention I was also stuck with needles. I don’t know if it injected me with remnant or removed it - it was just very, very painful. Don’t risk yourselves getting hurt.”

“We’LL be CaREFul. iF iT hAPPEnS AGAIn we’LL stOP. HoW AbouT thAT?”

“Fine.”

Molten Freddy tries to pry open Lefty once again, but is quickly met with more zapping that is not from Lefty’s command. This time, however, they’re expecting it and let go quickly before either party member gets burned too badly.

“OkAY. ThAT’s ENouGH oF thAT.”

“Agreed.”

“BruTe ForCE wON’T WoRK. We nEeD soMEone wIth ExPERIeNCe wORkING wiTh reMnANT anD mAChiNEs.”

“I’d rather be electrocuted a hundred times than let Springtrap anywhere near me,” Lefty growls out.

“We wERen’T GoING to SuggEST it. BuT mAybE sOMEonE eLSe cAN heLp us? HiS dAUghTER mIGHt kNOw sOMEthinG, aS mUCh aS wE’d hAte To aSk for HEr Help.”

Lefty grows stone still. For someone not moving, it draws a lot of attention. They blink a few times, like they’re trying to comprehend what Molten Freddy just said, and then they stare down at them hard.

“His- did you say William’s daughter?” Lefty asks, voice growing louder with anticipation.

“UmM, yEs? ShE-”

Lefty cuts them off, face immediately lighting up. They smile big, and Molten doesn’t think they’ve seen them smile once since they’ve met them. It reaches their golden eye, and they ask in a voice so genuine and sweet - so full of childish excitement, that Molten’s stomach sinks like lead knowing they’re going to have to break this spirit’s heart; “Elizabeth’s here?”

**Author's Note:**

> Finally wrote something in third person, hope it turned out alright! Comments/critiques are always welcome, I always want to improve. 
> 
> I have so many fanfics that I've started and never finished and worked so long on, yet I vomited this one out in three days. Wow. 
> 
> Pst - if you liked this I have an art blog, marionettedraws.tumblr.com where I'll answer questions about the characters!


End file.
